Too late to say good bye
by PaolaSci-fi
Summary: Richard is an 20 year all men who is being judge by doing things different than they use to. One Monday morning on his way to school Richard met Veronica a girl from a lower sector than the one of Richard, who walks instead of using "The door" just like Richard. Both of them fell in love the moment they met. Would love be enough to maintain them a live or it will cause problems.


15 years Later

People judge me about being different or weird but being different is not what makes the difference. I think about this over and over imagine what will be my life now if that monday morning my door was functioning, maybe I will never knew the love of my life Veronica and this is what hurt my the most. Some of you may ask why this hurt me so bad well this is my story.

I wake up, as every monday morning sleepy obviously, and do my daily routine. I went down stairs and saw mom in the caught watching the news as always and the mekkano preparing her coffee. - What are you doing wake up so earlier!? School stars in an hour. There she goes I was wondering How many time she will take to start again this conversation, so I try to answer the most nicely way I could. Walking to school takes time mom, remember?. - Well, you could avoid does kind of things just be using the door. Seriously I am getting so tired about this situation, How hard is to accept the way the things are?. - Mom it's too early to fight. -I'm not fighting, I'm just telling what I think. - Well, save it mom. My mom and I don't have the best mom and son relationship ever, she cause me a lot of pain when I was little. She didn't believe me when I needed to. I just need someone to tell that I'm not crazy someone how tell me they believe on me.

I went to the kitchen after the drama of my mother and prepare myself a coffee. I remember that 3 years ago I tell mom that I don't what the help of the mekkano anymore because I could do all the things the mekkano does by myself, as a result she refused but I really don't care about her opinion anymore. I am not that little kid who everyone thought it was crazy because of doing things different. After finish my coffee I look at the clock to see what time is it, 6:40 it was time to leave if I wanna get to school at time, so I grab my bag and start walking. 20 minutes have past since I left home, I was almost at the school when I fell and hit my head with a rock. I try to stand in both feets but fell again and again so I sit in the yard and wait till I could see everything clearly and to my head stop bleeding. I close my eyes for a few minutes and when I open them again a saw a silute at far at first I thought I was hallucinating but then It came closer and closer faster and faster, and the first thing I saw was and extremely beautiful girl in front my. She have the most beautiful eyes I ever saw in my entire life there were blue like ocean, her hair was so blonde so beautiful everything part of her was extremely beautiful. I couldn't believe I got this piece of art in front of my eyes. - Omg are you alright?. She speaks like an angel too. Yeah I am fine I just felt, is not a big deal. - Are you sure you are ok? You are bleeding. - Yeah don't worry I'm fine. Wait a minute Why is she doing outside instead of using the door as everyone else?. - What are you doing outside?. I ask. - Well, I really enjoy to walk and see the beautiful things of the outside instead of using the useless door. I can believe it it's the first time someone think like me. I'm not the only one. - Are you kidding me, I think the same way as you. - What!? But no one like to go outside I thought I was the only one. - Well, I thought the same before meeting you. - What is your name?. - My name is Veronica Johnson and your's?. My name is Richard Hanshaw. - I think this is going to sound weird but I really think you and me will be really good friends. - I don't think it's weird at all I think it's true. Veronica and I stay talking for hours I think, I miss school just to be with her, she is an amazing girl she have and attitude that chill me every time she talks, I really don't want to lose her. It's like if I know her from years well it feels like it. The months past and Veronica and I see each other every morning at 7:20 am in the same place. After school I return back home and see mom setting in caught like always and the mekkano next to her watching her favorite live show. Where were you this afternoon?. She asked. I stay at school finishing a project. I lied I don't what her to know about Veronica because she is from a lower sector putting any kind of relationship between us in risk and I know she will do whatever she could to separate me from her and that will be something I will reject the rest of my life. - Finally you do something productive, I'm proud of you. Why she have to be really annoying all the time. - I'm tired I going to sleep, good night. I leave the living room and went straight to my room. I couldn't sleep all night just to imagine to see Veronica again. I looked at the clock several times 12:50, 1:25, 2:35. Finally the last time a saw the clock was 3:24 am so I believe I slept at that hour. My alarm rang as hard as it could, I wake up as everyday took a bath and dress up. I went down stairs and saw mom as always watching the news. - You want something for breakfast Richard?. She ask, at the time that question shock me. Why was mom offering my breakfast!?. I knew something bad was coming from that nicely offer. - Yeah, What are you gonna prepare?. I answer. - Some waffles, and maybe some eggs too. I sit in the table waiting for the breakfast to be ready. When my mom serve my a pair of waffles and some eggs, she start the conversation. - Richard this morning when I was watching the news I heard that the president create a new law that said that if any citizen of the country stop using the door because they prefer to walked they will be sentenced to dead. No no no no this can be really happening this means bye to Veronica. - But why? I don't get it, what is the big deal of people walking it is not disturbing anyone they don't even see them. - Richard they said to that there is an anonymous group of people who are trying to make other one realize that the doors are useless and walking gives you more benefits, this is main reason why the government create this law, they are afraid of losing everything especially the power of society. - I need to tell her.. -Tell how Richard?. - Forget it is not of your business. I grab my things the faster could and went to the door. - Richard please I beg you don't do anything you will reject, I love you son. I will do everything for you, I believe on you. I turn and so my mom kneeling in the floor crying like a little baby I wanted to hug her so strong but I didn't have the time to I need it to save Veronica before someone caught her out so I went outside. I run the faster I could. In my way to street Veronica and I meet, I saw a lot of police cars, I avoid them, I was really scared, but nothing stop me. 7:20 and there was no one neither Veronica nor police cars. What is happening, I may late?, the police took Veronica?. I didn't knew what to think I wanna cry, I wanna shout, I wanted her, I really wanted her. Suddenly I saw silute at far. There is my little angel, running through my arms, I hug her and kiss her the stronger I could. - I thought I lose you. I said. -Richard you will never lose me, I love you more than anything in this world, but you have to run. I'm dangerous for you. What is she talking about?. -What? Why? I don't get it. - Richard, I'm the leader of the anonymous group. The government is looking for me. I need to go the faster I can. - Veronica please no, please don't leave me. I need you I need everything of you. I didn't notice that I was crying- Richard pleas go, you will die if your are around me. - I don't care Veronica, I don't care if your are in a stupid group I don't care. The only thing I care about is you. - Richard if you really love me as you said go now. - But Ver.. She kiss me and tell me the last words I heard from her. - Richard go. I grab my things and return back home, when I heard a gun shoot my heart broke into billions of pieces, I run, run, and run and saw Veronica in the floor bleeding to death. I try to do everything I could to save her but it was too late, too late to see her bright face, too late to see her beautiful smile, too late to say goodbye…...


End file.
